In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), radio interfaces for E-UTRA (Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access) or LTE (Long Term Evolution) are standardized. The system bandwidth defined for E-UTRA is 1.4 MHz at the minimum and 20 MHz at the maximum, the maximum downlink data rate is 300 Mbps, and the maximum uplink data rate is 75 Mbps (see 3GPP TS36.306 (v8.1.0)).
Depending on the maximum system bandwidth of 20 MHz for E-UTRA, the maximum transmission and reception bandwidth of a mobile station for E-UTRA is 20 MHz. As shown in FIG. 1, the mobile station can transmit and receive with the bandwidth of 5 MHz when the system bandwidth is 5 MHz, and the mobile station can transmit and receive with the bandwidth of 20 MHz when the system bandwidth is 20 MHz, for example.